Question: Let  \begin{align*}
f(x) &= 2x + 5 \\
g(x) &= \sqrt{f(x)} - 2 \\
h(x) &= f(g(x))
\end{align*} What is $h(2)$?
Substituting, $h(2) = f(g(2))$. Now, $$g(2) = \sqrt{f(2)} - 2 = \sqrt{2 \cdot 2 + 5} - 2 = 3 - 2 = 1.$$ Thus, $$h(2) = f(g(2)) = f(1) = 2 \cdot 1 + 5 = \boxed{7}.$$